


Back In Time

by Cammiemcb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammiemcb/pseuds/Cammiemcb
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

"You get those files I needed?" Tony asked me as I walked down the hall, balancing my travel cup filled with coffee on a stack of files and papers.

"Of course I did," I say, adjusting the pile carefully as I walked. "I said I would, didn't I?"

He jumped in front of me, pushing the door open so I didn't have to try and do it open myself. I muttered a thank you as I moved further down the hall, the coffee cup teetering dangerously.

"Just checking." He said, stepping up to my side and taking the coffee from the pile. I almost said thank you, until he took a long drink from it.

"Hey!" I said, unable to take it back from him. He smiled cheekily at me. "You know, you have enough money to buy the entire building coffee for the next few months, I think you can spare enough to get yourself one. Or at least pay for mine if you're going to start stealing them."

He smiled and put the cup back on the stack of files. I glared at him, only looking away to face the door of my office.

"Can you at least get the door for me?" I ask. he smirks and pulls the door open for me, letting me walk in. He hits the lights on and I drop the stack of papers onto the corner of my desk. I grab the coffee cup and move it so it's sitting on the opposite side of the desk, furthest away from Tony.

"What are all these?" he asks, lifting one of the packets. I took it from his hands and put it back done on the pile.

"Scholarships Applications, Grant Applications, College Pamphlets, Bank statements, and... your files." I say, handing him a manila folder. He flips through it for a moment before putting it back down on the desk.

"Luca's starting his College Search?" He asks, sitting down in the chair opposite my desk as I started sorting through the stack of papers.

"Yeah, you know he's looking at places in California? I didn't expect him to stay in the city but... Yikes. I didn't think living with me was that bad." I say as I look over a pamphlet for UCLA.

"Please, that kid loves you." Tony said. I smiled to myself, knowing he was right. "You know, he could always apply to for the Stark foundation's scholarship."

"I know, I told him that but he wants that to be his last effort attempt. He's pretty dead set on doing this by himself."

"So you getting him a copy of every scholarship application is just... what?"

"I'm helping him look! I'm not throwing money at him." I say, rolling my eyes. "Besides, I tried that and it didn't work."

Tony chuckled as I fell into my chair, already exhausted and it was only one. I logged into my computer, typing in my unnecessarily long password.

"You heard anything from Steve recently?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"He's actually coming up tonight, gonna have dinner at my place. He wanted to hang around a bit before the party." I say with a smile. "Lord knows he needs the break."

When Tony hired me four years ago, I was a freelance hacker living in a shitty studio apartment, doing any job I could to make a little bit of cash. No matter how illegal.

That's how Tony found me. I had been hired to hack into his security systems to steal old plans for weapons. He tracked me down soon after, interrupting my meeting with the buyers in an attempt to set me on the straight and narrow.

Naturally, I resisted. Instead of taking the job he offered me I returned the plans I stole from him and went back to my normal life, well aware that I was now on Iron Mans radar. I tried getting a normal job but nothing stuck and eventually, I went back to hacking. That was around the time I got the call from the same people who had hired me to get the weapons plans. They had found information on me and my family. My aunt and my little brother.

They threatened their safety, threatened me, said that if I didn't get those plans to them, I would never see Luca again. In the time between my hack and then Tony Stark had increased his security network, making it almost impossible for me to crack. But I managed it, Downloading the weapon plans and then some, just for assurance. Once again, Tony found me but this time he offered to help me get my brother back and wrap up this mess once and for all.

After a gunshot to the shoulder and a few close calls, it was over. I had my brother back, Tony made sure no one got their hands on the Weapon plans and he still asked me if I wanted to work for him. I figured I owed him since I had stolen from him twice and he still helped me fix my mess.

Four years later and I'm still working here, hacking for Tony Stark and occasionally the Avengers. But that's how I ended up meeting the other Avengers. I had known Natasha before, Tony reached out to her, wanting her to give me some one-on-one lessons on self-defense after the whole mishap with the weapon plans. We got along fine. At first, I found her intimidating, but we've become friends since then.

Steve Rogers, however, we got along almost immediately. I met him when Tony dragged me along to try and help with Loki's appearance. He stepped up with my self-defense training when Natasha wanted to lead the hunt for Loki and Barton. We practiced fighting and got to know each other more, bonding over making fun of Tony mainly.

But after we took Loki down SHIELD moved to Washington D.C. so I hadn't seen much of Steve recently. Only meeting up every once and a while when I had to go to SHIELD for Tony or if Steve had to come to NYC for some reason.

But Tony was throwing a party in a month or so, and there was word of a HYDRA base in Sokovia. So while Steve was hoping for a break after the events in Washington DC with the return of his friend Bucky Barnes, who he thought was dead back during WWII, they all knew that it was going to turn into another mission.

"Are you guys still looking for the Assassin?" Tony asked.

"Bucky. And yeah, there's not much out there. I've tried looking but he definitely knows how to stay out of range of security cameras. I've only gotten a few glimpses of him, and that was right in the beginning." I say, running a hand through my hair. "He's not giving up though."

"I'm sure something will pop up eventually," he says, eyeing my coffee. I sigh and hand it over to him.

"You're a leech," I mutter. He smiles victoriously as he sips my coffee.

"I'll buy you another one if you agree to help me and bruce with a little project."

"Isn't that in my job description. I literally can't say no."

"So you'll do it for free?"

"No! You're still getting me a coffee." I say, leaning back into my chair. "What's the project?"

A few minutes later I'm down in the labs sandwiched between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark In front of a monitor as they try to explain what it is I'm looking at.

"During the attack on the Avengers, You remember how Selvig used the tesseract to open up a portal to space?"

"Of course I do, you almost died in there." I say, giving him a look. Bruce nodded next to me.

"We've been thinking, well, Tony has been thinking about it. I reluctantly agreed."

"You haven't regretted it yet," Tony said. both Bruce and I rolled my eyes and I made a gesture for Bruce to continue talking.

"Like I was saying, Tony's been coming up with all sorts of ideas to try and make sure that another battle like that doesn't happen again... He thinks it would be a good idea to try and recreate that portal."

"What?" I asked, turning to face tony who was messing with something on another monitor now. he glanced up at me before turning around the screen, it was the blueprints for the machine Selvig used during the battle.

"Tony that's insane. You almost died going up there!"

"That's because I wasn't prepared for space." he says. "Besides, I don't want to go up there again."

"Then why make another portal?" I ask.

"So that we have that option."

"Why would we ever need that option?" I ask, leaning against the table.

"In case there's another threat from out there," He says gesturing out the window. I purse my lips together in frustration. "We were not ready for that scale of attack, we almost didn't win."

"But we did..."

"Only because I put the Nuke that they shot into the city into their spaceship!" Tony says. "I don't want it to get to that point again." He said. I bit my lip and looked back at Bruce who was fiddling with something in his hands, avoiding eye contact.

"How would you even power it? You don't have the tesseract." I say, trying to reason with him.

"I have some of the wreckage from the battle. I kept some of the alien tech, I think if we use enough of it we can make something happen."

"How much of it are we going to have to use to get it anywhere close to the tesseract's power?"

"So you're in?" Tony asked.

"Someone with some common sense should be on this little team of yours. But if I think it's gone too far, I'm out Tony. I think this is a bad idea. But I'd rather me help you than you do this alone."

"Good enough, We've already been working on it for a while, we just have a few kinks to work out." He pulls up more plans, it looks like Selvig's design only with a few more modifications, instead of the Tesseract he's put in the Chittauri Tech. I could only grasp the basic concept of it by myself. Bruce explaining it in more detail.

"So how are you going to test it?" I asked, leaning against one of their workbenches. 

"We were thinking of making a drone or something like that" Bruce said. "Something small that could collect data."

"I could do that." I say, shrugging. "I'm no good at all the science stuff, I can handle our little space rover."

"Space Rover?" Tony repeats. I turn to look at him narrowing my eyes at his amused face. 

"Yeah! What else would he be?" I ask

"He?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"C'mon, Tony names all of his robots," I say defensively. "I'm allowed to call mine 'he'"

"So you won't name him?" tony teases as he walks around and leans on the same workbench as me. I smile widely at him

"Oh no, I will for sure, I just need time to think of a name."

"Well before you name him we should go over specifics for which data he'll collect and how he's going to collect it." Tony says

"Don't worry about it, I'll start working on the code when I get back to my office." I say, pushing myself off of the table and making my way to the door. 

"Oh and Stark," I say, turning to give him a look as I pointed my finger at him. "Don't forget my coffee."

✯☾✯


	2. 2

"Luca, I'm home." I call as I close the door with my heel, clutching the folders of applications and statements to my chest as I carried the grocery bags on my arms "I brought you some more paperwork!"

Luca walks out from his room as I kick off my shoes by the door. He rolls his eyes when he sees the amount of paper I have in my arms.

"Really, Dev?" He says, moving to take them from me. "I told you I don't need this much help..."

"I know, but I figured the more scholarships you apply for the more you'll get. Also Tony wanted me to remind you that the Stark foundation scholarship is always an option too." I say as I walk into the kitchen, dropping the bags of groceries on the counter.

"Wow, you're cooking actual food tonight? No take out?"

"Shut up, I cook food a lot." I say, pulling down the cutting board and placing it on the counter next to the sink. I reach into the bag and pull out tomatoes, rinsing them in the sink before dropping them on the cutting board.

"Yeah, you just order out more," Luca says, peeking into the bag.

"Whatever kid," I say, pushing his shoulder. "You gonna help or not?"

He smiles and nods, rolling up his sleeves.

"You do remember why I'm cooking tonight right?" I ask as he starts chopping the tomatoes. I had pulled out a pan and grabbed the hamburger meat from the fridge.

"So you admit there is a reason you're cooking!"

"Yeah dummy," I say, bumping his shoulder with mine. "Your favorite superhero is coming over for dinner."

He looks up at me with an open mouth. "Steve's coming over? Really?"

"Luc I told you a week ago!" I say, laughing as his smile widens.

"Are you sure I was listening?"

"You said 'cool.'"

"See, I wasn't listening then." he said, throwing the diced tomatoes into a bowl. I roll my eyes as he covers them and puts them in the fridge. He takes out the Lettuce then and starts washing that.

"When is he coming over?"

"6:30" I say, mixing the beef in the pan. "You finish your homework?"

"Yes." he says with a sigh.

"Just checking." I say "You need to make sure you keep those grades up so you can get into a good school."

"Dev, I've got it covered okay?"

"You send in any applications yet?"

"A few." he says, knowing that I was going to be on his case about college for a while now that I had started.

"Where?"

"Um... MIT, NYU, UCLA..." He starts listing, waiting for my reaction.

"Oof, You're really serious about California, huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't pay that application fee for fun." He teases. I smile sadly as I keep mixing the beef, adding in the seasoning as I go. "I don't even know if I'll get in, so who knows. I might stay in the city." Luca says, trying to cheer me up.

"Luca, I don't care where you go as long as you're happy. Just don't get kicked out."

"Yeah well, I've learned for your mistakes."

"At least someone has." I say with a smile. He chuckles to himself while he chops lettuce, putting it into a separate bowl when he's done. I move to grab the taco shells from the pantry when there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say, putting the package down on the opposite counter. I wipe my hands on my jeans before pulling the door open to reveal Captain America himself. A wide grin spreads across my face as he smiles down at me.

"Hey, Devyn." he says, as I reach up to pull him into a hug. His arms wrap firmly around me and I smile into his shoulder.

"Hey!" I say, pulling away from him. He smiles and starts to take off his jacket, Hanging it up on the hook by the door. "You're early!"

He smiles and nods "Figured you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." I say with a grin. "We're making dinner now."

"It smells great." He says, stepping in as I close the door behind him.

"Hi Steve!" Luca calls from the kitchen. Steve looks around the wall to see Luca mixing the beef in the pan.

"Hey Luca, How's school going?" He asks, stepping into the kitchen. I go back to Lucas side, taking the spoon from him so he can focus on talking to his Idol.

Luca's smile widens, not being able to control his inner fanboy. He's known Steve since after the battle of New York but he's still always been so starstruck when he's been around him.

"It's going good." He says. I playfully roll my eyes as he starts talking about his college search. Steve listens intently, looking and sounding very interested in the teenager's description of his scholarship essays.

"Hey, you two. Want to grab some plates?" I ask, turning the heat off on the stove. Steve smiles and grabs the plates from the cabinet behind him while Luca grabs the toppings from the fridge where he put them and goes to put them down on the table. Steve and Luca sit down across from each other, leaving me sitting between them.

"You know, when you invited me over for dinner I was kinda expecting a pizza or some take out." Steve said as he started making himself a taco. Luca tries disguising a snicker as a cough and I give him a look.

"What is it with you two?" I say exasperatedly. "I can cook, you know?"

Steve smiles to himself, avoiding answering me by taking a long sip from his drink. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"So how has everything been in D.C.?" I ask, Steve shrugs.

"It's been...weird. S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't been monitoring us which is nice, but it's been strange, I get recognized a lot more now." I made a face and nodded. "I'm glad to be back in New York though, Tony's party should help calm some people down."

"Yeah, at least we have that to look forward too." I say with a smile.

"Hey about that party..." Luca starts with his mischievous smile. "You get a plus one right?"

"You want to go to the party?" I ask, looking at him with a raised brow. He smiles.

"Of course I do. All the Avengers are going to be there, plus I assume its an open bar."

"You're eighteen."

"Your point?" He asks with a smirk. I push his shoulder and he laughs, muttering about how he's kidding. For the most part. "But come on, Imagine during orientation at school I'll be able to say I went to a Tony Stark Party with the Avengers."

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out and glance down at the message Tony sent to me. It's just more details on the project. Things I would have to actually try and figure out later.

"Work?" Luca asks, I look up to realize that they're both looking at me, the conversation about the party coming to its end.

"Yeah, Tony somehow got me involved in another one of his projects." I say, returning my phone to my pocket.

"Isn't that part of your job?" Luca teased. I narrowed my eyes and tossed a bit of lettuce at him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. I don't even know what he needs me for, really. Other than to make sure he doesn't blow up the tower."

"What's he having you do?" Steve asked.

"Wants me to help program some things while he focuses on all the science stuff." I say, not sure how much of the project Tony would be okay with me sharing. "I don't think he's actually going to go through with whatever it is. I think he's still kinda... I don't know...traumatized from New York. He just needs to keep his mind busy."

✯☾✯

"So where are you staying while you're here?" I ask as I push another plate under the running water. We had finished dinner a little while ago, Staying seated around the table a while longer to keep talking before I announced I was going to do the dishes. Steve insisted he helped.

He takes the clean plate from my hands, drying it before putting it in its proper cabinet as I move onto another plate.

"I have a room at the Tower, I'm gonna stay there while I'm here." he says. I nod, twisting the water off and wiping my hands dry on the towel he hands me.

"Have you found anything new on Bucky?" I ask after a minute, looking up at him. He hesitates for a second, looking down at me before answering.

"Uh, no. Not yet." He says, his eyes going back to the towel he took back from me. he folded it over again to distract himself. I didn't miss the discouraged look on his face.

"You know, I was thinking," I start, taking the towel from him and hanging it on the oven handle. "You remember that algorithm I used to help track Loki and Barton?"

"Yeah." he says before realizing what I was getting at. "Could you do one for bucky?"

"I can set one up. Anything that gets his picture will let us know, I can have it send you a notification too, just in case." I say, he's already nodding. "Thing is though, he seems to be really good at avoiding cameras so far. So I'm not sure if it will actually help."

"Its something." He says, nodding. "Thank you, Devyn."

I start to say its fine when he interrupts me.

"I know you have no reason to be helping me. I know he's done some pretty bad things..."

"It wasn't him though, right? Hydra had control of his mind. I'm not going to persecute an innocent man when I could be helping him."

He was looking down at me again, some kind of unreadable expression on his face. He didn't say anything else and I pushed myself off the counter so I was standing in front of him.

"Is everything alright, Steve?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, It's just that... You remind me of someone," he says softly "someone from back then."

I smile softly at him, taking his hand in mine reassuringly.

"We're going to find him Steve." I say. "I promise."

he smiles softly and pulls me into a hug.

"I know."

✯☾✯

The next day I didn't have to work, so instead of my normal work pants and button up, I got dressed in my jeans and Tee shirt, throwing on my jacket and converse before leaving the apartment. I was heading to Avengers tower anyways to meet up with the others. It was the first time we had all met up in a long while and it was clear while everyone didn't always get along, we all missed each other.

Thor had been staying in the tower for a little bit now, seeing as he'd been living on earth instead of Asgard so he could be with Jane, though I hadn't seen much of her recently. And of course, Steve was staying at the tower now too.

I hoisted my bag higher on my shoulder as I stepped off the train, moving along with the crowds until I was back up on the street level, the tower casting a shadow over the street. I quickly crossed the street and made it in, waving at the security desk before making my way to the elevator.

"JARVIS?" I asked as I pressed the floor number. "Is everyone here?"

"Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton are elsewhere but Mr. Stark and Doctor Banner are in the lab."

"How about Steve and Thor?"

"The gym, Miss Torres."

"Thanks, JARVIS." I said as the doors opened up. I stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to the Gym. I was excited to have Steve around again, I missed him way too much when he was living in DC.

"Hey boys!" I call to the two as I push open the door to the gym. Steve was standing by a punching bag as Thor was standing nearby. Obviously, I had interrupted a conversation but it didn't look like the two minded when I walked over to them.

"Ah, Devyn!" Thor said, throwing a large sweaty arm over my shoulders. I almost fell forward, which was obviously the goal as thor chuckled as I struggled to get my balance back.

"Hey, thought you had today off?" Steve says with a smile.

"I do, I wanted to come to see you all. Tonys great, but I can only handle so much of him. I missed everyone else."

Thor laughed before removing his arm. "Its good to see you, Devyn. " He says.

I smirked and jokingly punched the steve's punching bag. "You two getting a workout in before the party?"

"Don't want to get out of habit." Steve joked back, grabbing the punching bag to settle it again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah because missing one day would completely ruin your super soldier physique." I tease. he gives me a look before pushing the punching bag so it swings into my side.

"I hear you've been training with Natasha."

"I have, but she's been out on a mission with Clint for a little while now soI'vee had a bit of a break."

"Natasha doesn't seem like the one to give breaks." He said, smirking at me. Natasha hadn't given me a break, in fact before she left she gave me a list of things to practice while she was gone. It's safe to say the list is lost somewhere in my office and I've never looked at it once.

"What can I say, I just excel at her training." I say with a wide smile, Thor chuckles behind me.

"Well then, up for a little practice?" Steve asked.

"I'm wearing jeans..." I say, looking down at my outfit.

"That shouldn't be an issue if you're as good as you say."

I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing that I was nowhere near as good as him, no matter how much Natasha tried to teach me. But I wasn't about to let on.

"Fine, you're on." I said, following him down to one of the mats further down in the gym. Thor followed behind us with a wide grin, settling down on the nearby bench to watch as we both got ready for the fight.

I kicked off my boots and set my jacket down on the bench next to Thor.

Steve was waiting on the mat for me with a smirk. "You ready?"

"Bring it, old man. I say, getting a chuckle from steve. However, our teasing didn't last long as he quickly went into work mode, and I found myself ducking under his swing.

I curled my fist and aimed for his nose like Natasha had taught me, but Steve was quick to deflect my hit. I quickly pulled my arms back to my middle, blocking his next hit.

Steve pushed forward, causing me to duck again and come out behind him, kicking him in the back of the legs. I quickly made to land another kick to his back as he fell to one knee but he turned at the last second and grabbed my ankle.

He paused for a second, giving me a smile before he jerked my leg forward, causing me to lose balance and fall to the mat.

"Oof." I try to catch my breath as I lay on the mat. "Not fair." I groan, pushing myself up so I'm standing up again.

"Looks like you're getting a little rusty, Torres."

"Please, don't say that around Nat, she'll have me working out, even more, to try and make up for that comment." I say with a grimace.

"Just think of all the practice you'll get when Rogers moves to New York permanently!" Thor comments from the bench.

"You're looking for a place?" I said, getting distracted. Steve used the distraction to swipe my legs out from under me and I went crashing back to the ground, but I didn't really care. "Where? Why didn't you say anything!"

"I was looking at Brooklyn, but I can't exactly afford a place there." he says, reaching out a hand.

"Try Queens, we could be neighbors." I joke as he helps me up. "But seriously, I think it's great. You know we'd love to have you back in New York."

He smiles at me before raising his hands again. "Back to work, Try to focus again."

"Ugh! I'm the person in the chair why do I have to know how to fight?" I ask. Instead of an answer, I jump back just in time to avoid Steve's swing.

"You never know when you'll need to fight." Steve says as he swings again. I duck under his arm and manage a hit to his stomach. He doesn't seem affected by it. I jump back to avoid another hit before blocking his arm with my own and land another hit to his chest.

I grinned as he let out a small grunt as I landed the hit. the smile quickly disappeared as he charged forward again, knocking me back. I quickly regained my balance and saw my opening. His face was completely exposed, a perfect opportunity for me to land a hit.

My hand curled into a fist and I made to punch him when something in me made me hesitate. I faltered and Steve managed to grab my wrist, twisting it so my arm was behind my back.

"Don't hesitate." He said, "It will cause you more trouble in the end."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I didn't really feel like breaking your nose."

He let me go and I brought my arm to my chest, rubbing it. I turned to look at him again to see a small hint of a smile on his face. "If you're ever in a fight, hesitating can be the biggest mistake you make. and when you're out there they're not just going to let you walk away.

"I know." I say with a small smile. He smiles back but something about it seems off. It feels as if he's forcing the smile.

Before I can check on him my phone goes off in my jacket pocket. I turn to look at the bench to see Thor dig through my pockets to find my phone. He tosses it to me and I snatch it out of the there, giving him a short thanks before holding it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you here yet?"

"Good morning to you too, Tony. I'm here, I'm upstairs with Thor and Steve. Why what's up?"

"Bruce and I are in the lab, working on our little project, wanna come help?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." I say.

"I'm timing you."

"I'm not on the clock right now, Tony. It's my day off."

"Mhm, Whatever kid." I smirk and hang up the phone walking over to the bend to slip my boots back on. Steve walks over too, grabbing his water bottle and taking a long drink from it. I take a second to look him over, not forgetting the look in his eyes from earlier.

"Hey, You know I'm never gonna be in a real fight right? and even if I am, Between you and Natasha I'm all set." I try reassuring him.

He smiles at me, gripping my shoulder. "I know, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh! Before I forget," I say smiling at him. "I got that security system up and running."

the look on his face is something between relief and happiness. I smile up at him and take his phone from his hand, connecting it to my own for a second, letting the program download before handing it back to him.

"It should send you an alert if anything comes up."

"Thank you, Devyn." He says with a smile. I smile back up at him and grab my coat, making my way out of the gym and down to the labs to help Tony and Bruce on the portal.

✯☾✯


	3. 3

Tony and Bruce were much farther along in with their project than they let on. Only a week and a half later Tony came down to my office where I was going over the coding for our Rover, which I had decided to name Corvus. 

"Really? Corvus?" Tony asked, looking over the small rover that was sitting on my desk. I smiled and nodded, not taking my eyes off the lines of code I was typing. 

"I like the story," I say with a smile. 

"How close are you to being done?"

"Almost there, why, you in a hurry?"

"We're ready to test it and were thinking about trying it out tonight. Or maybe tomorrow, it all depends on you."

"Wait... Tony, there's no way it's ready?" I said, gesturing to the screen. "Corvus isn't even ready yet and you managed to get the portal done?"

"We told you we've been working on it for a while already. I think we have enough data that we can try to open a portal now. It's not going to be anywhere near as big or anything as the Chitauri one, but its a start."

"Um... Hold on." I say, looking over my notes and back and forth with the code. "I could have it running by tonight, we should test it before that though..."

"Great, I'll clear my schedule for tomorrow."

"Tony, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we don't know what this thing could do."

"That's why we've got to test it." he says, pulling out the chair in front of my desk. "Bruce and I have a few other ideas that we're working on too, in case this one doesn't work out well."

"You mean besides VERONICA and The Iron Legion?" I ask, confused. "Tony, what do you honestly think is going to happen?"

"I don't know. And that's the issue. We don't know what's going to happen, at least the next time something happens we'll be a little more prepared. Who knows, maybe one day we won't have to fight anymore."

"You think you'll be able to solve every problem the world will face?" I say incredulously, leaning back in my chair as I look him over. He's tense, leaning forward so his elbows are resting on his knees. "Tony, no one expects you to do that. You're putting yourself under too much pressure, you're gonna burn out."

"Yeah well, someones got to do it."

"Or you could slow down, at least pace yourself. I'll do the portal with you, but just... take a breather. Slow down and try to relax a little okay? You know I'm not the only one worried about you." I hesitate before asking my next question. 

"How are things going with you and Pepper?" He takes a deep breath before leaning back in his chair. 

"She... we're okay. She's still mad at me for the whole suit mess but I think... I think we're getting better."

"That's good." I saw with a smile. I reach forward to take his hand. he looks up at me and gives me a forced smile that looks more like a grimace. 

After another minute I push myself back and settle in front of my monitor again. 

"If you want this thing done by tonight, I've got to get going on it." I say with a grin as I start to type out more code. 

"Right," Tony said, standing from his chair. "I was thinking about ordering some food, and it looks like you're gonna be here late again, want something?"

"If you're buying I'll take some food." I say with a smirk. Tony rolls his eyes and walks out of my office, muttering under his breath something about me using him for food. I snicker to myself before turning back to my screen.

✯☾✯

It was late when I got back to my apartment. I had managed to finish my work on the drone, even though I almost fell asleep on my desk twice. Tony had checked in on me a few times, bringing me a cup of coffee after walking in on me sitting at my desk, my head resting on my folded arms. 

But I had finished, and that's all I cared about as I made my way out of my office and back home, one hundred percent ready for bed. 

But as soon as the door was locked behind me Luca walked into the living room dressed in his Pajamas and looking angry. 

"And where have you been?" he says, crossing his arms and looking angry.

"You should be in bed." I said as I shrugged off my jacket and kicked off my shoes. I walked past my little brother and fell onto the couch, pulling a throw pillow closer and tucking it under my head. 

"So should you." Luca said before sitting on my legs. I groaned into the pillow but didn't kick him off. Not yet. "so what was so important that kept you so late?"

"Work." I muttered. "Remember that project tony gave me? He finished his part super early so I had to stay late to finish mine."

"What's the project?" Luca asked, sounding genuinely curious. "Are you guys building another suit or something?"

"No, that'd be too easy. Remember the battle of New York? That giant Portal to space?"

"Yeah..."

"Tony wants to build another one." I say bluntly.

"What?" He shouts. I use his surprise to lift my legs, sending him crashing to the floor in front of the couch. He quickly sits up and looks at me. "that's insane! He knows that's insane right? And you helped him?"

"I only made the rover that's gonna go in and collect data," I said, defending myself. "Tony and Bruce built the portal."

"Dev, this is crazy. Do the others know about it?"

"I don't think so. I honestly thought this was something he was gonna start but then give up on. I thought he might come to his senses but it looks like we've got to ride this one out. I just hope it works."

"You do?"

"If it doesn't he'll just keep trying. You should see him, Luc." I say, pushing myself up so I'm sitting and facing him. "He's driving himself insane. He keeps trying to come up with things that will help us with another threat like New York. He's working himself to death. I told Him I'd help him with this but then he needs to take a break."

"When are you testing it?" He hesitantly asks. 

"Tomorrow," I say with a sigh, running a hand through my hair. "We're testing it tomorrow in the lab."

✯☾✯

The next morning was a rough one. Due to my late night at work and then my later night staying up, promising Luca that I'd be fine and that I wouldn't let Tony do anything he'd regret. I barely managed to wake up to my alarm. 

I rolled out of bed, slipping on some jeans and an old band t-shirt before stepping into my boots. Luca had already left for school so all that I needed to do was grab my coat and purse and be on my way. 

I hope for Tony's sake he bought me a coffee. 

At the tower I made my way up the elevator, leaning against the wall and resisting the urge to close my eyes. once the elevator stopped and I was let off I made it to my office before practically collapsing into my chair.

"Hey... you alright?" Tony asked as he stepped into my office. I groaned and looked up at him, my eyes widening as I saw the coffee in his hands. 

"Please tell me that's for me?"

"Hmm? Oh, the coffee? no, I took your advice and decided to try buying my own coffee this morning. You look like you need it though." he raised the coffee to his lips and took a long sip as I watched with narrowed eyes.

"You dick."

"Hey, that's no way to speak to your boss." He teases. 

"Whatever" I mumble, logging in to my computer to try and pretend like I was getting any work done. 

"We still good to test tonight?" He asks, sliding the coffee over to me as a sign of good faith. I smile and take the coffee letting the heat from the cup warm my fingers before I took a drink. 

"Yup, Corvus is all ready. Stayed here till practically three trying to get it done." I take a long sip from the coffee, letting out a content sigh as it warms my throat and the caffeine enters my system. 

"that explains why you're a mess this morning."

"what your excuse?" I say giving him a look. He smirks and tries taking the coffee from me but I pull away from his reach. "no, you've stolen my coffee since I started working here, this one is mine."

"fine, just be at the lab tonight at five, okay?" he says, making his way to the door. "Don't be late, Bruce and I will be there waiting for you."

"Got it."

✯☾✯

"You ready?" Tony asked as I walked into his lab. I had my laptop bag over my shoulder and Corvus the rover tucked under my arm. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say as I set my stuff down on the workbench. "Everything set up?"

"Yup, just waiting on you." Bruce says with a nervous smile. I return the smile and look at the lab, all the equipment pushed away to clear a space for the machine tony had made to control the portal. It looked just like the diagrams, the chittauri tech in the center like planned. 

"So... we doing this? I don't think Luca wants me to be home as late as last night." I say, giving Tony a look.

"Aw did he wait up for his big sister?"

"Yes actually, and If he does badly on his Math final then I'm going to beat you." I threaten. he gives me a smile before gesturing to the monitors.

"Well then, let's get going."

I turned to my stuff and started setting up my laptop, pulling up the rover's programming and coding. Tony and Bruce busied themselves with double and triple checking their machine and all their programming. 

"Ready when you are, boys." I say. Tony nods and looks to Bruce. 

"It's ready," he says. Tony's face is a mix of nerves and excitement. 

"Okay, JARVIS start recording?"

"Yes, sir."

"Portal test one, starting in 3... 2... 1..."

I hold my breath as tony types in a command. He looks up at the machine expectantly and I swear my heart stopped beating. 

Nothing happens. 

"Tony?" I ask after another second. 

"Give it a second." he says, not taking his eyes off the machine. 

"Maybe you typed it in wrong?" Bruce suggests, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he looked over at Tony's screen.

"I got it right, Bruce." Tony says defensively. 

I look back over at the machine to see that part of it has started glowing. 

"Guys, look!" I say as the machine starts glowing, even more, the light seeming to collect a few inches above it. 

"Is it working?" I ask, leaning forward to try and get a better look. but I quickly jump back as the machine lights up completely, the air above it seeming to rip open, revealing solid black. There's an incredibly loud noise that accompanies the appearance of the portal, sounding like white noise from an old tv but amplified. the portal also seemed to be providing a source of wind as papers flew off of the tables, my hair blinding me. 

"Tony, is that supposed to be happening?" I ask, pushing my hair away from my face. 

"I think so? first time doing this remember? I have nothing to go off of" he says "Is the rover ready?"

I finally have enough of dealing with my hair and quickly tie it up in a ponytail, focusing back on the rover. I switch it on and start entering some last minute code, making sure everything is running smoothly. 

"All set!" I say over the growing noise. I pick up the rover and look over at Tony who gives me a thumbs up. I make my way closer to the portal, walking slowly to avoid any accidents. The noise gets louder the closer I get to the portal. I try not to look at it too much, knowing that I had a job to do. 

I drop the Rover as close as I feel comfortable getting and look to Tony to see if it's good. he looks at his monitor and nods at me yelling something. I shake my head, not being able to hear him. he makes a face and turns to Bruce, saying something to him instead. 

I stand there waiting for more instructions, I didn't see how much use I was going to at this rate. The drone was almost deployed. But then what? both of them know how to read the data, maybe even better than I did. 

As I waited for Tony to turn back around a shiver went down my spine. I turned around, but the only thing there was the rover and the portal. I turned back to Tony and Bruce to see them arguing over something. I turned back to face the mortal, a weird tingling feeling settling over my skin. 

The feeling wasn't unpleasant, but it also wasn't the best thing in the world. It felt like the few seconds after you get shocked from something, where the small area of skin seems to tingle, but instead of just the tip of my finger, it was all over my body, in my hands and arms, down my spine... My entire body felt charged as I looked into the portal. 

At first, the portal was black, occasionally a streak of dark blue or white would break the black apart, but the longer I looked into it the more I thought I could see something. I blinked, thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me. I glanced over my shoulder to see that they were still arguing. I decided that this would be my only chance to get a good look and see where my beloved Corvus was going. 

I took another step closer, very aware of how loud the noise around me seemed to get. The tingling feeling growing stronger, causing my the hair on my arms and the back of my neck to stand on end. I looked harder into the portal trying to see if I could get a glimpse into it. The closer I got more it seemed to lighten. 

I stopped short as something new happened, the other side was getting clearer, and so was the noise.

"Modern Marvels...A greater world"

"What the hell?" I said to myself, stepping closer. That couldn't be right. This portal was supposed to go to space, but I was hearing English. Without thinking I stepped closer again and through the other side of the portal I made out lights and what looked like people, even though it was still dark and fogged over.

"DEVYN!" I turn around at hearing my name being shouted. Tony was standing y the monitors, looking at me with Wide eyes. I was right in front of the portal, my hand outstretched to touch it, as if I could wipe away the fog. 

"Get back over here!" he shouted

"A better world."

"Do you hear that?!" I shouted back, listening for more it suddenly sounded like cheering. I turned back to look at the portal, ignoring Tony. 

The portal had grown in size, the top of it looming at list a foot above my head, the edges widening so it looked like a doorway. The electric feeling from before was even stronger now, my entire body feeling like it was going to burst with electricity as I looked into the portal, I could almost clearly see through it now. 

"It can't be..." I muttered to myself.

But just as I was about to turn and tell Tony what I saw, the lights started flickering as the portal grew even bigger, taking up almost the entirety of the wall. The noise came back full force, drowning out any other noise. 

Something inside me made me reach my hand out, I noticed the little currents of electricity between my fingers, sparking at the tips and they connected with the portal. I knew I shouldn't touch it but whatever was making me reach out didn't seem to care. 

As my hand went through the portal there was a big surge of electricity that traveled from the portal to me and to the lights around me, shattering the bulbs and sending glass to the floor. I didn't get to experience more however as I was sucked into the portal, the feeling of weightlessness taking over as the noise stopped and everything went black. 

✯☾✯


	4. 4

"Tony we should close it!" Bruce said over the loud noise coming from the newly opened portal.

"We can't!"

"It's too strong, we weren't prepared for it to be like this!" Bruce said, gesturing to the monitors that were blinking wildly. 

"If we close it we might not be able to open it again."

"Maybe that's for the best!" Bruce shouted. "Maybe we were never supposed to open this!"

"I thought you were on my side here, Preventing another attack!"

"I don't see how a portal to space is going to prevent an attack!"

Tony rolled his eyes, knowing he was going to have to sell Bruce on the portal all over again. He knew that it was going to help them. If they could understand the basics of how the portal was created and if they could create their own, then they'd have more knowledge and a better chance of closing one if and when it happened again.

Just as Tony was about to explain all of this to Bruce, again, Bruce grabbed his attention.

"Tony!"

"What!?"

"Tony, Look!" Bruce said, grabbing his friend's attention. Tony turn around to see Devyn standing only a foot or so away from the portal, staring with wide eyes into the center. 

"Devyn!" Tony called, hoping to get her attention. 

"She can't hear you!" Bruce called, "It's getting louder, Tony! Shut it down!"

"I can't when she's that close!" He says "DEVYN!"

The girl turns around, looking as if she only just realized where she was.

"Get back over here!" Tony shouts. Devyn turns around as if someone said something to her before she looks back over at the men.

She calls something back but neither of them can hear it. When they don't answer she turns back to the portal. Tony tries calling for her again but it's clear she can't hear anything. 

"Shut it down!" Bruce says, looking over the monitors. "If it gets any stronger we won't be able to control it!"

Realizing he has no other option Tony rushes over to his controls, trying to shut the machine down. 

"She needs to get away from there!" Tony says, looking to Bruce. But bruce's attention was on the portal, or rather Devyn. 

Tony followed his wide eyes gaze and saw what was so shocking. Devyn was standing right in front of the portal that had grown to take up the entire wall. She was reaching out and all around her electricity cracked and connected with her. 

Tony quickly went back to his machine, closing down as much as he could, all the while looking up to see if Devyn was okay. As he finally entered the last of the commands the lights started flickering before the bulbs blew completely, showering them all with glass. The only light came from the portal that Devyn had finally managed to reach into.

"Devyn!" Tony called out, rushing to try and grab her. But he was too far and too late as the portal snapped shut, disappearing and causing the remaining lights to shatter. The force of the portal closing threw Tony backward, his back making hard contact with the concrete floor. 

Bruce is quick to go to Tony's side and help him up. 

"Where'd she go?" Bruce asks, looking around the lab. The rover was left in the center of the floor but Devyn was missing completely. 

"The portal... She went through the portal." Tony said, leaning back against the workbench. 

"What?" Bruce said, looking at Tony in shock. 

"Its the only thing that makes sense." He says, sliding back down the workbench and resting his arms on his knees. He stared out at the center of the lab, thinking about ways to fix their current situation. But he was coming up with nothing but blanks. 

"Tony?" Steve calls as he makes his way into the lab. He had come down to ask if the city-wide power outage had somehow been their fault, but he walked in on something a lot more concerning. 

Tony sat on the floor, elbows resting on his raised knees as he looked further into the lab where everything had been pushed aside. Bruce was pacing behind him, running a hand nervously through his hair as he muttered to himself. The floor of the lab was covered in glass from the shattered light bulbs, the only light coming from the red emergency lights. 

"What happened?" he asked looking around. Tony looked up at him as Bruce stopped pacing, his eyes wide. "The power is out for the entire city."

"That was us." Tony said, raising his hand as if Steve couldn't see him from where he was sitting on the floor. But that wasn't what grabbed his attention. Something in Tony's voice sounded different. Tense. Strained. 

"Where's Devyn, I thought she was supposed to be down here too?"

"She... We don't know." Bruce said nervously. 

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Tony stood up, walking over to their monitors which had been completely fried from the surge of electricity that came with the portal closing. 

"We can't open it back up, at least not until we fix all this." Tony said to Bruce, who had his arms crossed over his chest as he stood anxiously watching as everything fell to shit around them. 

"Open what back up?" Steve asked, looking between the two men. 

"The portal."

"A... Portal?" Steve asked incredulously. "Are you saying... did you make a portal? Like the alien chitauri one from three years ago? That was your project?"

Tony didn't say anything, staring instead at the cracked black screen in front of him. Steve stood angrily on the other side of the lab looking between Tony and Bruce. 

"You thought that this what a good idea? You didn't even talk to the rest of us about it." He said angrily when he realized something that hadn't occurred to him until just then. "Tony, where is Devyn?" Steve asked, his voice getting angrier and more concerned by the second. Tony's grip tightened on the edge of the desk, his knuckles turning white as he realized something he had made had only caused more trouble and pain than what was already there before.

"She went into the portal." Tony finally choked out.

"So open it back up." Steve said like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

"I don't know if you noticed but the powers out." Tony said defensively, not liking the tone that Steve was developing. "And even if we did have the power on we'd have to practically rebuild all of this!" 

Tony angrily gestured to the tech around the room, some of it still smoking. It was clear that nothing had gone to plan.

"Why'd you let her go in in the first place?" Steve accused Tony, stepping closer to the monitors where they were standing, the glass crunching beneath his shoes. 

"We didn't! We tried getting her to stop but it was like she couldn't hear us. We were going to send in a drone..." Tony trailed off, looking at the little rover sitting in the middle of the lab. It was tilted up on its side, knocked over by the force of the portal closing. 

Tony walked over and picked it up, Setting it down gently on the Workbench next to Devyn's laptop, the code she had typed in still showing up dimly on the cracked screen. 

"We didn't plan on anyone going in. We didn't even know where it was going to open up to."

"Where was it supposed to go?" Steve asked hesitantly. 

"Space," Tony said shortly. "I thought that if we could make our own portal like the one the chitauri made then we'd have a better understanding of how to close one if they ever came back... if anything happened like that again."

"That worked out well, didn't it."

"I don't see how your condescending tone is helping the situation?" Tony said, turning to look at Steve. 

Steve went to respond when his phone started to ring in his pocket. 

✯☾✯

Back in Devyn's apartment, Luca was sitting on the couch in the dark, his phone in his hand as he waited for Devyn to come home. She promised she wouldn't be late again, wanting to make it back in time for Luca's soccer game. But his game had come and gone and she still hadn't come back. 

He wondered if it had something to do with the power going out, Maybe she was stuck in the subway so she couldn't call or she working with tony to try and get the power back on. Either way, he was waiting anxiously for any word. 

He had warmed up some of the take-out from the night before right before the power had gone out, but it was currently sitting on the coffee table, getting cold all over again as he found himself too worried to eat. 

He checked his phone again, making sure he didn't have a mixed call or text from his older sister. But his phone just displayed the time at him. He nervously chewed his lip before signing and dialing her number, holding the phone to his ear. 

It didn't even ring, the line going dead almost as soon as he had the phone up all the way. He sighed and scrolled through his contacts, calling steve instead, maybe she had gone out with the Avengers and forgot to tell him. 

As he waited for Steve to answer he realized the chances of her forgetting to tell him any change of plans were slim to none. 

"Luca..." Steve said answering the phone. 

"Steve! Hey, are you with Devyn? She said she be home hours ago but... she's not. I thought she might be out with you guys?"

"No, she's... She's not with us."

"Oh, okay, do you know where she is then? Or where she might be? I thought maybe with the power outage she might be stuck in the subway or something, which might be why she couldn't call, do you know if she was heading home..."

"Luca, I think you should come to the tower." Steve interrupted. 

"Why? Is she there? Is she alright" Luca asked, jumping up and grabbing his coat and keys. "I'm leaving now."

"We'll explain more when you get here but... Luca, something happened with the portal."

"What do you mean?"Luca asked, his heart dropping into his stomach as he rushed down the stairs and into the street, making his way to the tower while trying to get a cab. "Is she okay?"

"The portal worked, but something happened and she went through." Steve said as Luca successfully flagged down a cab. 

"What?" Luca all but shouted into the phone. "What do you mean she went through! I thought they were only testing it!"

"It was only a test, but she just walked into it, Tony and Bruce tried shutting it down but the portal took her."

"So where did it spit her out?" Luca asked as he got into the cab. He quickly told the driver to take him to Stark Tower, his heart was pounding in his chest and he swore the old man driving could hear it. But he wasn't really focusing on anything besides the words that Steve said. 

"We don't know." He heard Steve sigh. "The rover didn't go through, we have no way of knowing where she went."

Luca didn't say anything... he couldn't. 

"She's gone."

✯☾✯

It was only a little while later until Luca walked into the lab, fully aware of the terrible state it had been left in during the trial of the portal. It seemed most of the Avengers had come together to figure out what had happened. 

On the cab ride over to the tower, the power had switched back on, lighting up all of new york city again. He guessed that it had something to do with Tony and Bruce. 

"Hey, kid..." Tony stepped forward as he noticed the teenager walk in.

"Don't say anything to me unless its a plan to find Devyn." Luca snapped, letting his anger talk for him. "I told her I didn't think this was a good idea. Looks like I was right."

Luca looked around the room, noticing how tense all the Avengers looked. He took a deep breath and looked at Steve. 

"What's the first step?"

"We've been working to get the power back up," Bruce says, gesturing to the laptop. "Now that that's all set we're gonna look over the recordings that we took while testing." 

Luca nodded his head, becoming momentarily satisfied with the plan, mainly because he needed to find out what had actually happened before they came up with a way to fix it. 

They all settled around the monitor, watching the footage of them going through the test, turning on the machine, the delay before the portal opened. The deafening noise. All of it up until the power went out. 

"Was that sound coming from the portal?" Steve asked, looking up at Tony. He nodded

"We don't know what caused it, probably feedback from the machine, it stopped as soon as the power went out." He explains. 

"What about the electricity? I saw it around her when the portal was closing and when she reached forward?" Luca said, rewinding the video to point it out. 

"She was the only thing that seemed to be happening too, and I don't think she even noticed it. She wasn't reacting at all."

"How do you open it back up?" Luca asked, rewinding the video again to when the portal finally opened. 

"We have to rebuild almost everything. There were only a few things that weren't affected by the power surge." Tony says, looking around the lab. 

"How long would that take?"

"It took us almost two years last time..." Bruce said, looking at Luca Guiltily. Luca shook his head. 

"Well, now you know what you're doing, for the most part at least. And this time you've got me to help."

"You can't help us with this, Kid."

"Stop calling me kid." Luca says, glaring at Tony. "I've been working on computers since I was five and I'm going to school for engineering. I can handle this."

"This is a lot different than school, Luca." Steve warned. 

"Yeah well, I've got to get her back." Luca said, looking back down at the video. "So let's get started."

Steve had decided to stay in the lab as the three had started working, he saw how upset Luca was underneath his anger, and he knew eventually the anger would wear down and leave him exhausted. He was so much like his sister where she would exhaust herself trying to help someone else, especially when it came to her little brother. It seemed to work both ways in the Torres family. 

Steve took a few steps back, watching the three start drawing up diagrams and writing out equations in order to start planning. 

✯☾✯


	5. 5

The first thing I remember hearing when I came to was the sound of a car horn in the distance. The second was the ruffling of paper as I raised my hand to my head.

"Tony?" I mumble, trying to push myself up. I blink in the dim lighting, my eyes starting to come back into focus. "The hell?"

I was sitting in the back of an alleyway, laying next to a trash can. I looked down to see that the ruffling noise had been a discarded newspaper. With a huff, I pushed myself up so I was leaning against the wall of the alley.

The last thing I remembered was reaching out to the portal and then passing out. It must have spit me out somewhere else in the city. I sighed and brushed off my jeans, pushing myself off of the wall and making my way down the alley to try and figure out where I was.

Once out on the street, it took me a second to fully digest what I was seeing. It was New York City... but it was different. My eyes followed an old Oldsmobile as it drove past me, turning the corner at a vintage-looking sign.

But that's when I start to connect what I'm seeing. My eyes dart across the street to where two women are standing, both wearing blouses and skirts that went down to mid-calf and talking over a newspaper. One of the women laughs and throws the newspaper into the bin next to her before turning to walk away with her friend.

"Wait!" I call, running across the street to where they were. They both stopped to look at me, their faces screwing into expressions of confusion as I approached.

"What's going on around here? Is there a World War II convention or something?" I ask between breaths.

"A what?" The brunette asks, her grip tightening on the blonde's arm. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." she says, pulling her friend away.

"Wait! Can you tell me where I am at least?"

"Brooklyn, New York City." The blonde says, Glancing down at my outfit before looking back up at me.

"Bonnie, C'mon we're gonna be late." The brunette says before pulling her friend away, giving me a final look.

I watch as they walk away in a hurry, occasionally looking over their shoulder at me as I run a hand through my hair.

"Brooklyn?" I mutter before turning towards the bin. I reach in and pull out the newspaper that the two of them had thrown away. I folded it to the first page and quickly read the date.

"June... 1943?" I gasped. That couldn't be right. this had to be some kind of mistake? There had to have been a convention or something or some reasonable explanation for this. I tightly clutch the newspaper in one hand as I pull my phone out of my pocket, the screen lighting up to display the time and also that I had no service whatsoever.

"What? Come on." I huffed, unsure what to do next. I looked down at the crumpled newspaper in my hand and unfold it again, looking through the pages for any suggestion on my next move. Most of the headlines and articles were pertaining to WWII and I was left to wonder If I had actually managed to jump back in time with the help of the portal.

Then I realized what must be happening back at Stark Tower if that really was the case. Bruce and Tony would be freaking out, not being able to track me. Steve would get pissed. Luca would be waiting for me at home, I promised I would go to his soccer game.

"Oh god," I said, sinking down onto the bench nearby and cradling my head in my hands. "What the hell is going on?" I mumbled. I had absolutely no clue how I was going to get home. I had no way to contact them, my phone was completely useless, not that even if I had service it would make any difference.

I half-heartedly flip through the remaining pages of the newspaper until an ad catches my eye. "World Exposition of tomorrow, 1943" I flatten the page out and keep reading.

"The Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow! A greater world! A better world! The World Exposition of Tomorrow, 1943, hosted by Howard Stark!"

"Howard Stark... I can work with that." I say, ripping the page out of the paper and shoving it into my back pocket. I push myself up off of the bench and turn down the street, going the way that the two girls were headed.

But before I can make it halfway down the street another thought crosses my mind, the girls were looking me over as if I was wearing rags of some sort. I glance down at my t-shirt and jeans, realizing that I really do stick out.

"Shit..." I whisper to myself as I look around the street. There were a few shops down the street, I could try and buy something to help me fit in. I reach into my pocket, pulling out my wallet. I doubted they'd take debit cards in a 40s clothes shop. I pulled the cash out of my wallet, counting it out and looking at the year on the bills.

"1963... fuck." All together I had about 43 dollars, but none of it was older than the early sixties. I shoved the money back into my pocket, deciding that I'd just have to risk it and hope that it didn't stick out too much.

I make my way down the street to the only open shop, pushing open the door. The bell jingles as I step inside, the woman at the counter looking up with a smile.

"Hi, dear...." she hesitates looking me over. "We're closing up in a few minutes."

"I won't be long, just looking to buy a change of clothes." I say with a smile. She smiles back and nods, looking back down at the register, but I can see her peeking up at me through her lashes as I walk past her and over to the clothes.

I don't really bother at shopping, just grabbing items that I hope don't make me look even more of a fool. Once I think I have a complete outfit I awkwardly shuffled over to the counter again.

"All set, Dear?"

"Yes, thank you." I say nervously, dropping the clothes on the counter. She rings me up and I hand her the money, trying not to look too nervous or suspicious.

Thankfully the woman is too busy watching me to really examine the money and soon after handing over the cash she tells me I'm all set.

"Thank you" I say, turning away with my new purchase before realizing something else. I turn back to face her. "Do you have somewhere I can change?"

✯☾✯

I briskly walk down the sidewalk, following the steady stream of people going into the Expo. My actual clothes were tucked safely away in the bag the woman at the shop gave to me. I had changed into the clothes I had bought, a simple grey skirt and a dark blue blouse. I didn't have enough to buy shoes so I still wore my converse, but I had hoped that no one would notice.

I walked further and further into the expo and the crowds, wondering where I would start to look for Howard Stark and when or if I ever found him, What would I say?

"Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow! A greater world. A better World." an announcer said, the crowd around me stirring in excitement. I looked over to see the lights on the stage and made my way to get closer.

"Oh, my god! It's starting!" a girl said, her and her other friends pushing past me. One of them bumped my shoulder as he passed and he turned to say sorry before he disappeared in the crowd.

I rolled my eyes and looked back up at the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Howard Stark!" My eyes widened as the man himself walked onto the stage, waving and smiling.

"Jesus...." I mutter in disbelief.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all." The women on the stage go and take the tires off of the car that was on the stage. "Yes. Thanks, Mandy. With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that."

I watch as he turns a switch on his machine, the car starting to hover off the ground. I smiled to myself as the crowd gasps at the technology, knowing full well that Phil Coulsin had a car using a version of this technology.

The machines making the car hover suddenly seem to malfunction and the car calls back to the stage with a loud crash. Howard steps up again with an easy smile.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" The crowd laughs. I decided then that it's my chance to try and get closer to the stage, maybe so I can cut him off as he's leaving.

I push past people, making my way back to the stage and quietly sneak my way around, finding the stairs that lead to backstage. I wait for a few minutes until I hear the crowd cheering, another minute later and Howard is walking down the steps, he's got a body guard or something with him as he walks over to another building in the back, probably some kind of makeup trailer or something. I really didn't care.

After another moment's hesitation, I follow behind them, trying not to draw any attention to myself.

"I'm going to grab my things, Pull the car around?" Howard says.

"Right away, Sir." The other man says before walking in a different direction. I follow after Howard, keeping a safer distance until I know I can catch him alone.

He walks into the other building, which looks more like a trailer now that I'm closer to it. I hesitate as the door closes, figuring it would freak him out if I just walked right in after him. So instead I reach up and knock on the door.

It's another moment before the door is opened and I'm face to face with Howard stark.

"Hi? Mister Stark?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled at me and I was hit with how much he looked like Tony.

"Sorry, Sweetheart. As much as I'd love to stay and meet the fans, I have somewhere to be." He says with a smile, beginning to close the door. I push it open even further with my hand, stopping him from closing it.

"No, you don't understand, I'm not a fan..." I start desperately, but before I can continue he cuts me off.

"I'm sure," He laughs, grabbing my hand from the door and dropping it down to my side. "But it doesn't change that I have somewhere to be."

He tries to step around me and I freeze, seeing my plan unravel around me with every step he takes.

"Please, Mr. Stark, If you would just listen to me..." He waves a hand, as if saying goodbye and I panic.

"I know your son!" I say hurriedly, not taking the time to think about my approach. It has to work though, because he freezes in his place, turning to look at me.

He Looks around for anyone who was listening, when he felt that the coast was clear he stalked closer to me, taking me by the arm and leading me back to his trailer.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but I don't have a son." He says angrily. "There's no way for you to prove that your kid is mine, I've never even met you before."

"I don't have a son!" I say, pulling my arm back. I reach into my pocket and Howard takes a step back, raising his hands. "Oh calm down, will you."

I pull my phone from my pocket, unlocking it and pulling up my pictures.

"I'm talking about your son, Tony. Here!" I say, shoving the phone into his hand. He doesn't look at the picture, but instead turns my cellphone around in his hand.

"What is this?" He asks.

"It's my cellphone." I say, crossing my arms. "I need your help with something Howard."

"My help? With what? Who are you?" He asks exasperatedly.

"My name is Devyn Torres. And that's your son in the picture." I say gesturing to the photo. He looks down again, as if noticing the picture for the first time. It was an older one of me and Tony smiling up at the camera. "His name is Anthony Stark."

"I don't have a son." He mumbled, looking over the picture. "This man is older than me!"

"Look at him! He looks like you!" I say.

"There's no way he can be my son! It's impossible you'd have to be from the future!" He says, glaring up at me. I don't say anything, waiting for him to figure it out himself.

"No." he says, shoving my ohne back into my hands. "No, this has to be some kind of trick. Time travel isn't possible."

"Yeah well You're son just made it possible." I say bitterly.

"My son did?" he says and although i know he doesn't believe me 100% yet i can't help but notice the look of pride on his face. "I don't believe you."

I groan in frustration, running a hand through my hair.

"Jesus, Howard! How can I prove it to you? I have pictures i have my freaking Cellphone!"

He doesn't answer, just watches me.

"Okay if i'm not from the future how would i know that your working on a super soldier serum right now?" I say desperately. "That has not gone public right? You've only just started working on it."

"How do you know about that?" he asks suspiciously.

"I told you I'm from the future!" I say desperately. "That was your son in the picture, I know about the Serum, I know who you'll use it on and I know that it works!"

"It works?" he says, looking interested. "It works? You're sure?"

"I can't tell you anymore." I say, starting to realise that what I say could change everything. "Please Howard. I need to get back to them, back to my time. I'm not supposed to be here, we weren't even trying to create time travel. We were trying to recreate something else and... I don't even know what happened." I say, leaning against the wall of the trailer.

"It was loud and I wasn't supposed to get so close and Tony even told me to come back. I should have listened to him. I shouldn't have agreed to help in the first place. Luca was right..."

"Who's Luca?" Howard asks. I look up at him. He had leaned against the wall of the trailer with me and was watching me with his hands in his pockets, I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"He's my little brother. I...I promised I'd be back in time for his soccer game. God, he's got to be worried sick about me. And when he finds out what happened... He's gonna kill Tony and Bruce."

We stand there in silence a moment longer, I could still hear the noise of the crowd at the expo

"So... you came to me because you think that I'd be able to get you back?" he says after a long moment.

"I had hoped so. You were the only person I could think of." I say. "Tony managed to send me here, I figured that maybe we could work together on either letting them know where i am so they can re-open the portal or... maybe create something that could send me back to them."

"I can't promise you that I can do this. But... I can try." He says. I look back up at him.

"Really? You'll try?"

"Yeah, I mean, we have to keep your brother from killing my son, right?" he says with a small smile. I smile back, trying to fight back the relieved tears.

"You can't say anything to anyone about this!" I say, realising that he might try to go public with this. "It could change everything!"

"Trust me, If i tried to tell anyone about this, I'd be labeled as insane." Ne says with a smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Howard, really thank you." He opens his mouth to say something when a man walks up to us. I look him over as he does the same with me.

"Sir, I've pulled the car around."

"Great, Thank you, Jarvis." He says before turning back to me. It takes me a moment to look away from the other man, too surprised at the sudden arrival of the real-life Jarvis standing in front of me.

"I'll Send someone to pick you up tomorrow morning, do you have anywhere to stay?" Howard asks me. I turn back to him, surprised again.

"No... I hadn't really thought about that at all." I say, running my hand through my hair.

"That's fine, wait one minute." he says, walking back into the trailer. A minute later he walks back out, a piece of paper in his hand. He hands it to me and I look down at the writing.

"Is this a hotel?" I ask, looking back up at him.

"The owner owes me a favor or two, just tell them that Howard sent you and is cashing in, They'll take care of you."

"Okay... Thank you again, Howard." I say with a smile. He smiles too.

"I'll see you in the morning, Miss Torres." he says "Goodnight."

✯☾✯


	6. 6

"We should wake him up." 

"Let the kid sleep, he was up all night trying to get things up and running again."

"He's got school, Tony."

"You really think that he's going to school today? after everything that just happened? the kid isn't going. I wouldn't."

"We should still wake him up." Steve said, moving to wake Luca. Almost as soon as his hand touched his shoulder Luca jerked awake. He sat up, looking around the lab.

"Hey, Luca..." Steve started quietly, watching as Luca's face fell. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No... I... I'm alright to keep working."

"No, Bruce and I will keep working, you need to go home and get some rest." Tony says, very aware of the fact that Luca wouldn't make eye contact with him. He was still angry. 

"I can't just sit at home and not do anything about this." He says angrily, looking up at the two avengers. "I've got to get her back!"

"We're all trying to do whatever we can, Luca..."

"So why can't I?"

"Becuase Devyn would want you to take care of yourself!" Steve says, trying to get through to the teenager. Luca looked up at Steve, his eyes filling with tears as he thought about his sister. 

"I can't just go back to school and go about the rest of the year like nothing's wrong. I can't go back to the apartment and sit up waiting for her to come home." He said, his voice straining as he forced himself not to cry. 

"We're not asking you to do that." Steve said "We just need you to rest and eat and take care of yourself, then come back and help. We know we can't keep you from helping, but you have to take care of yourself."

Luca looked up at Tony who was watching with a pained face. He knew how bad Tony felt, and it Hadn't helped when he snapped at him the night before. 

"I'll leave..." Luca sighed, wiping at his eyes. "I'll get some rest but then I'm coming back."

"That's all we want." Steve said, nodding.

"And you guys will call me if anything happens or changes. Anything."

"Promise." Tony said.

Luca sighed before standing up. His jacket had been discarded on the ground, having fallen off the chair at some point in the night. 

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'm good to walk. I'll get a cab if I need it." Luca says, shrugging on his coat. 

The two men watch as Luca walks out of the room, not bothering to say goodbye. Luca wouldn't admit it, but he was exhausted. He just wanted to go home and go to bed. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to the apartment. 

✯☾✯

Luca was hesitant to knock on the door, the last time he had seen his aunt had been when he moved out. Sure they had been in contact since, but it had been tense. Devyn never liked their Aunt so she never made any attempt to keep in contact. 

Luca steeled himself and raised a fist, knocking on the door to the townhouse. The light was on in the window that led to the kitchen so he knew she was home. But it was another moment before he got a response. 

The door swung open, revealing the face of his Aunt Jenny. She was a tall woman, with brown hair. As Luca stared nervously up at her, he realized for the first time that his aunt looked a lot like his father. 

"Luca?" She says, sounding surprised. She looks around the street behind him. "Hi! I didn't know you were coming over?"

"I... Can I stay here? Just for a bit?" Luca says, the words having trouble coming out. Jenny looked him up and down, taking in his disheveled appearance. He knew that he looked a mess, tired, with dark bags under his eyes. He hadn't combed his hair in ages. 

"Of course, Come inside." She says, ushering him in. He steps inside, the warm air hitting him all at once. The townhouse hadn't changed much since he was there five years ago. "You know you're always welcome here."

He gave her a tense smile as they walked into the living room. 

"Is everything okay?" She asks, gesturing for him to sit down. He sits across from her on the couch, everything looked the same in here too. "Did something happen..." he knew what she was really asking him. Had Devyn done something to put him in danger? Did he leave is sister to come back to her? 

"Aunt Jenny..." Luca starts, but he can't get the words out. He shakes his head, suddenly feeling even more tired than he did before. "Devyn..."

"Luca, what is it?" She asks, reaching a hand out to gently grab his knee. He pulls away from her, the action so sudden that Jenny almost falls from where she was sitting. He doesn't want to be touched or comforted right now. He wants to be back at the lab, working to get his sister back from god knows where. 

"I'm sorry." He says quickly, standing up and walking over the fireplace. "I'm sorry... I..." He doesn't finish his sentence, not knowing what he was really sorry for to begin with. 

He looks over the mantle of the fireplace, his eyes finding one of his favorite pictures. It was framed and sitting right in the middle. 

It was an old Christmas picture of all of them. Before their had father died. Before Jenny and Devyn hated each other. Luca must have been 10 at the time, Devyn was 16. It was him and Devyn on the floor, their dad between them. He had thrown his arms around them to both, pulling them closer so they'd smile for the picture. Devyn wore a grin, holding onto their dad's hand on her shoulder as she leaned against him. Luca was smiling brightly up at the camera, his hands folded in his lap. Jenny had taken the picture, he thinks. He couldn't quite remember it. 

The photo made him happy and sad all at once. He missed his father, who had died just two years after this picture was taken. He had gone to live with Jenny after that, which is what started the feud between Jenny and Devyn. 

She didn't think Devyn was responsible enough to take care of him, she was always hacking and doing things that she shouldn't have been doing, which led to her getting herself in bad situations. Jenny didn't think that was the best place for him to be. 

But Devyn kept fighting, she kept trying to make things work, and then after she got the job with Tony Stark, things did work. Luca left Jenny's and had been living in their shared apartment for the last five years. 

Luca picked up the framed picture, looking down on it in his hands. He couldn't remember a time when Devyn wasn't there for him, she was always looking out for him, going to his games, making sure he was okay. 

He wanted to smash the frame.

Instead, he held it tighter, his knuckles turning white with the force. The glass looked wet, he ran his thumb over the droplets of water, wondering what had happened. 

They were his tears, he hadn't even realized he'd been crying. But now that he was, he couldn't seem to stop. His body shook with the effort to hold it all in, but his chest was beginning to ache and he gasped for air.

Jenny was in front of his within moments, taking the picture from his hand and dropping it onto the coffee table.

"Luca, what happened?"

"She's gone... Devyn... I didn't stop her and Tony didn't stop her and now we don't know where she is and we don't know how to get her back..." He realized that she had no idea what he was saying. She didn't know what Devyn did for work, she had no way of knowing what Luca meant. 

"I can't go back to the apartment, I can't go back..." He said desperately. 

"Luca, Honey..." Jenny said, pulling him into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her shoulder as he continues to shake and cry. 

"She's gone."

✯☾✯


	7. 7

The streets outside of the expo were starting to quiet down now that it was over. Everyone was either going home or to another party.

I clutched the paper Howard gave me tightly in my hand. I had only realized after he left that I had no idea where this place was. So all I could do was walk around New York hoping I'd stumble upon it.

God, why didn't I ask where it was?

Before I could do anything about it, though, I ran right into someone. I would have fallen too if the person didn't grab my arms to steady me.

"Shit, Sorry." I say as I get my balance again. I look up at the laugh that's my response.

"It's Alright, I should have been watching where I was going." He said with a smile. I pull away from his grip, taking a step back as I look him over. He was wearing a military uniform, with the belt and the crooked hat and everything. I tried not to smirk at the hat, he thought he was hot shit.

"Are you lost?" He asks me, breaking me from my observation. I look down at where he gestures, seeing the paper clutched tightly in my hand still, the name of the hotel clearly visible.

"Um, actually... a little." I sigh, holding the paper out for him to read. He takes it from my hand and looks over Howard's writing. "Do you know where this Hotel is?"

"Yeah, it's not too far from here, I could walk you there if you'd like?" He says, handing the paper back to me. I take it and turn it around in my hands. I didn't like the idea of following a stranger around Brooklyn at night. But I had no clue where this hotel was and I needed to try and get some sleep. The longer I stayed out the less safe I was.

I sigh in defeat.

"That'd be great." I say with a small smile. He smiles in return and gestures ahead of him. He doesn't make any move to forcibly lead me, which is good I guess.

We walk side by side down the street, at least I had been going in the right direction.

"So what are you doing out all alone?" He asks me, slipping both hands in his pockets as he walks.

"Looking for the hotel, thought that was pretty clear..." I hesitate, waiting for his name.

"James." He says with a smile.

"I'm Devyn."

"Devyn..." He says slowly, testing the name. I wait for him to point out how it's not traditional, but he just smiles to himself. "I like it." I laugh a little.

"Thanks," I say, wrapping my arms around my middle. "I uh... I came for the Expo, I guess i got kind of turned around after everything."

"So you're a fan of science?" He asks with an easy smile. 

"Oh yeah. Big fan, me." I say with a smirk. "Advanced tech, flying cars, making the future brighter, I'm all about that."

He chuckles to himself as we keep walking.

I look him over again from the corner of my eye. He was attractive, and he knew it. That was obvious by the way he carried himself. He had dark brown hair, partially hidden by that crooked hat, his eyes were bright blue and his lips looked as if they were permanently set in a smirk.

"So..." I start after another moment. "Did you enlist? Or were you drafted?"

He gave me a smirk and I realize that that might not be an appropriate question to ask.

"Oh...my god, I'm so sorry... You don't have to answer, I just, I noticed the uniform and was curious..."

"It's fine." He laughs. "I was drafted." He says, looking like he's surprised himself.

"I'm sorry," I say, not really knowing what to say. "That has to be hard."

"Yeah... I'm shipping out tomorrow." He says, nodding to himself.

I didn't know what to say after that, so instead of creating a more awkward conversation, I took this quiet moment to look around. I knew roughly where I was, but everything looked different. I longed for the busy streets filled with people on their phones and the honking of the taxi horns.

"You okay, doll?"

"Excuse me?" I say, turning to face James. He was smiling but looked concerned. "Uh... yeah. I'm okay, thanks."

"First time in New York?"

"Uh no... it's just a little different than I remember," I say with a bitter smile.

"Well, the Hotel is right up here." He says as we turn the corner, the hotel comes into view. I sigh in relief as I take in the hotel.

"Finally. I'd have been searching all night if I hadn't run into you." I joke. He smiles as we walk up to the door. I take a few steps up the stairs before I turn to face James. He still stood on the street, watching me as I made my way to the door.

"Um... Well, thank you for walking me to the hotel." I say, feeling like I should say something else but not knowing what. "I... I feel like saying 'good luck with the war' isn't really enough..."

He laughs and nods his head.

"Thank you, anyway." He says. I smile at him awkwardly before turning to walk into the hotel.

"Devyn..." He calls before I can get too far away. I turn back to face him. His hands were in his pockets as he looked up at me. "When I come back... Will you still be in New York?"

"Depends." I say after a second. 

"On what?"

"Do I have a reason to stay?" I grin down at him and he chuckles.

"Well how about when we win this war, You and I go out some time?" He asks with another one of his smirks. I can't help but smile too, this whole situation is surreal.

"How would you find me?" I ask, trying not to smile too much. He smirks up at me and I can already tell the next words he says are going to be incredibly cheesy.

"Don't worry, I'll find you." He says. I laugh, my cheeks turning red.

"Okay, sure. I'd like that." I say, knowing and hoping deep down that I could be back in my own time before 1945.

"Great." He says. "Well, Goodnight Devyn. I hope I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight James."

✯☾✯

The woman at the desk was very suspicious when I walked in and told her that Howard Stark was cashing in his favor, even after she talked to the manager who insisted that I be given a room, free of charge.

She reluctantly handed over a key and instructed me to go up the stairs to the third floor.

Even after the door was closed and locked I didn't let myself relax. I stripped out of the clothes I had bought and threw them on the bed, along with the bag with my actual clothes. I jumped into the shower, letting the hot water burn my skin as I tried not to think about my current predicament.

After my shower, I just throw on my t-shirt from before and tie my hair up into a bun. I take a moment to look around the room, it was small and decked out in frills and florals. I sigh and sit down on the bed, grabbing my phone from my pile of clothes at the end of the bed.

It was still useless, no service, no WiFi. Not that I was expecting anything different. I unlock it, the picture of me and Tony was still open on the screen. I smiled sadly at it before swiping to she the next ones.

That was how I spent the next hour, looking at pictures of me and the avengers, me and Luca. I wiped tears from my eyes and shut off my phone, not wanting to drain all of the battery.

I placed my phone down on the nightstand next to the bed and decided to try and get some sleep.

But that was easier said than done. My mind wouldn't stop racing. Between everything that had happened today, the portal, waking up in 1942, meeting Tony's dad and convincing him that I was actually from the future.

I should have been exhausted, and I was, but at the same time, I felt that it would be ages before I'd be able to fall asleep again.

✯☾✯

The next morning I wait outside of the hotel as people walk past me. I was wearing the outfit I had bought the other night, deciding that it would have to do for the time being.

Howard just said that he would send someone in the morning so I wasn't exactly sure when that would be. I had trouble sleeping anyway so I decided to pack up and wait outside.

When the car pulled up I knew right away that it was for me. The same man from last night stepped out, Jarvis. I was still surprised to actually see the real Jarvis, the only one I knew was the AI at Avengers Tower.

"Good morning, Miss Torres." he says, opening the door for me.

"Your name is Jarvis, right?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss."

"You can call me Devyn. It's nice to meet you." I say, holding out my hand for him to shake. He hesitates a second before smiling in return and shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, as well." He gestures to the car and I awkwardly climb into the back seat. It was a pretty nice car, but I expected nothing less from Howard Stark.

He closed the door behind me and climbed into the driver's side. I felt incredibly uncomfortable in the silence of the car. I didn't have a car in my time, I preferred to walk everywhere or take the subway if I had to. But even if I had a car, I still think having someone drive me around would have made me feel uncomfortable.

"It was nice of you to come pick me up, Mr. Jarvis." I say, leaning forward so he could hear me.

"It was no trouble, I've picked up many dates for Mr. Stark before."

"Oh?" I say, trying to hide my surprise. "Is that what he said I was?"

"I'm sorry, I just assumed..." He started. "I meant no offense."

"I'm just visiting him, he's helping me with something. That's it." I say with an awkward smile. The rest of the ride was quiet. I stared out the window, watching familiar and unfamiliar buildings pass by as we drove through the city.

We pulled up to a fancy building that cast a shadow over the sidewalk and much of the car. Jarvis opened the door for me and I stepped outside, still looking up at the building.

"He lives there?"

"Yes, Miss. In the penthouse." Jarvis says, leading the way to the front door. I hesitate before following after him.

It shouldn't have surprised me that Howard lived in the penthouse. I knew he was rich, and I knew how the Stark boys liked to show it off.

We took the elevator to the top floor, the doors opening on a luxurious hallway. Jarvis stepped out and I followed behind him quietly, feeling incredibly out of place. Jarvis suddenly stops at the end of a hall.

"Mister Stark is in his office. Just down the hall to the left. I believe he is waiting for you." He says, gesturing with one hand.

"Thank you, Jarvis." I say with a smile. He smiles at me before dismissing himself and leaving me standing alone in the hallway.

I walk down the hall, looking over the pictures on the walls. There aren't many, but the ones I do look at are of Howard, all of him accepting awards or him with other powerful figures. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

I finally reach the door I assume leads to his office. I reach up and knock nervously on the door. I wait only a short moment before the door is opened and I'm left looking at Howard Stark.

"Ah, Miss Torres."

"You can call me Devyn. I have a feeling we're going to be working together a lot. Might as well skip the formalities." I say with a grimace. He nods before gesturing into his office.

I step inside, looking around. He had a large desk on one side of the room, a chair already set up in front of it, I'm assuming for me. Only a moment after the door is closed Howard gesture for me to take a seat.

I hesitantly sit down, still not sure what to expect from any of this.

"So, where do you think we should start?" Howard asks, leaning against his desk. I look up at him.

"I... thought you would have something in mind? I mean... I'm not you or Tony. I don't have the education or training for this."

"You think I have the training for a girl showing up saying she's from the future?"

"No... you know what I mean." I say, rolling my eyes. Howard sighs and holds out his hand to me. 

"Can I see that thing again? Your telephone?"

"It's a cellphone." I say, pulling it out of my jacket pocket. I hesitate a moment before unlocking it and handing it to Howard. He takes it gently into his hands, turning it over and swiping on the screen.

"So," he says, managing to open the photos. "Explain to me again what happened."

"Well... a few years before we opened the portal there was an... attack on New York. It tore our reality apart, it... It messed with a lot of us. Tony included." I say. "We worked with this organization that supposed to stop these things from happening, or at least help when they do. And Tony's been trying ever since to try and protect the world from something like that ever happening again. so he tried to recreate this portal that had opened up..."

"A portal to where?"

"Uh..." How on earth was I supposed to dump space and aliens on Howard Stark? Especially when I had only just proved to him that I did come from the future. "We um... just... somewhere else. We're not really sure."

I look down at my hands, trying to hide the lie.

"Anyways, Tony wanted to understand the portal, to try and keep it from happening again or... giving us the option to use it ourselves... He asked me and one of our other friends, Bruce, to help him out with it. So we reluctantly agreed. When we were testing it I was the closest because I was supposed to drop this... scanner into it. But..."

I hear the rushing of the portal again, I can almost feel the wind it created, the electricity.

"I don't know what happened." I say, the electric feeling washing over me as I remember the charge I felt when I was close to it. "I just... heard voices and I could see... well, I saw now. And I just... stepped through."

"Devyn." Howard says after a minute. I blink in surprise and look over at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." I say, the memories of the wind and electricity fading as I came back into myself. "Sorry."

"How about we take a break? I'll go grab us something to drink." Howard says before disappearing into the kitchen.

I lean forward, putting my face in my hands. My fingers rubbed at my scalp, trying to rub away the deafening noise of the portal. My breath was shaky as I took a deep inhale. This was all so insane. Nothing was making sense.

Howard comes back in and I quickly try to put myself together as he hands me a glass.

"I... was expecting tea or coffee." I say as I look over the glass of amber liquid. Howard scoffs and takes a drink from his glass.

"I think we both need something a little stronger than coffee right now."

"You remind me so much of Tony." I say softly, taking a drink. The liquid burned my mouth and throat as I drink and I agree. I needed this more than Coffee.

"We're going to get you back." Howard says. He sits down in the chair behind the desk. "It's going to take some time, I'm good but... this is quite the challenge."

"I'm not asking for you to do this in a night." I say, putting my glass down on the desk. "And I completely understand if you're not able..."

"I'm still going to try." Howard says. "But in order to do it, I'm going to have to know more about this organization that you worked with."

"We had a lot of high tech... stuff that you're not going to have here."

"Can I have an example? I might be able to work around it."

"No, It... I'm telling you, Howard. there's no way we could get it. That organization I was a part of, they got their hands on some pretty powerful shit, the didn't even tell us about it, Ste–" I stop myself, thinking of other ways to phrase how we found the Hydra weapons. 

"We found out by breaking a lot of rules." I take another drink. "Not to mention there's something else that isn't going to be around until about 70 years from now."

I finish off the rest of my drink. I've started to realize that I may never be going home. There's just no feasible way for me to do it. I'd have to get Howard Hydra weapons, I didn't have nearly as many resources as I would have had in the present day, and there's no way even if I did that I'd be able to do it on my own. Maybe if Nat or Steve or Tony were here I could do it but... by myself, I was back to being the lowly hacker that I was before Tony found me. Except now there weren't even computers for me to meddle with. I was completely useless.

"What did you do, exactly? At this Organization?" Howard asks.

"I... worked mainly with security. I acquired and protected information that the team could use." I smile slyly as Howard watches me. "I'm a hacker. I hacked into Stark Industries and Tony hired me after I stole a bunch of information from him."

"What?"

"Oh, We're great friends now. I... He actually helped me out of some trouble I had gotten into. I kind of owed him."

"Okay, so you work well with engineering?"

"Electronics," I correct. " and Computer science."

Howard looks somewhere between fascinated and confused.

"I've also been training for the past few years on fighting. Tony said it'd be a good idea after all the trouble I'd found myself in."

Howard looks me over and a doubtful smile crosses his face. "You can fight?" He asks me.

"Want to go a round right now and find out?"

"I'll take your word for it." Howard says with a chuckle, pouring us both more drinks. "So we can go over whatever we have and know already and you can see how our tech compares. Though, if you told me more about the future maybe I could work on getting to that level..."

"I'm not telling you any more about the future than I have to. If you need to know something I'll tell you. Trust me."

"Fine. But I'll get something out of you soon." Howard says, taking a long sip before putting his glass down. "We'll just talk everything through now and then tomorrow we can start looking into getting some more resources. I'm a busy man though, you have to understand I'm working on some other projects... One's that I can't disclose to you..."

"I know that you're working with the SSR on Project Rebirth," I say. "I know a lot more than you think I do." Howard smirks up at me. "What?"

"Does it work? If you know about it, it has to work, right?" I don't answer, just take another drink as Howard smiles triumphantly.

"I have another problem." I say, placing my glass on the desk. "I used up your favor at that hotel, and I doubt that woman is going to let me get another room. She seemed to have something against me..."

"You can stay here, I have plenty of guest rooms," Howard says, waving his hand dismissively. "We'll get you some new clothes too so you can blend in."

I look down at the blouse and skirt I was wearing. I knew I wasn't the most fashionable person in 1940s New York at the moment, but I didn't think I was that bad. Still, I decided to ignore this comment and focus on the first few things he said.

"Thank you, Howard." I say. "Really, you've already done so much for me."

"Anything for my future son's future friend." Howard says with a grin. "Welcome, miss Torres, to my home."

✯☾✯


	8. 8

It had been weeks now that I had been stuck in 1943. The days had gotten warmer, not that I went out much. I was usually holed up, trying to figure anything out. 

Howard had been letting me live in his penthouse, and he did end up getting me some new clothes, most of which I got to pick out thankfully. Turns out I was a big fan of the wide-leg pants that I had gotten, preferring to wear those over the skirts.

I still had my old t-shirt and jeans at the bottom of a drawer though, along with my cellphone that had run out of battery weeks ago. I held onto them, just like I held onto the hope that I would get back to my time. 

But that was the difficult part. We had made very little progress in figuring out how time travel would work. especially with the limited resources available, even to a man as rich and influential as Howard Stark.

Howard had been trying to weasel facts from the future out of me, tried to get me to tell him how and when the war ended. It didn't seem to matter how many times I told him to stop asking. He was persistent. I would have admired his curiosity if he wasn't annoying me with all of his questions. 

I had pretty much taken over Howard's office during my stay, random books and papers littering his desk. I had tried writing down anything and everything I remembered about the machine and when I didn't have anything else to write, I started reading. 

I tried finding as many books as I could on time travel, but there were only so many and most of the books I could find were fiction. I was currently highlighting meaningless phrases in H.G. Well's The Time Machine. 

Howard had been busy working on the soldier serum recently so he couldn't do much research. 

Sometimes I would find myself thinking about Steve, wondering if there was a way I could go and see him. But then I'd shake myself out of it, reminding myself that my Steve was in the future, along with my brother and my other friends. 

But sometimes I couldn't always pull myself out of my thoughts of home. 

"There are really four dimensions, three which we call the three planes of Space--" My pen scratched agaisnt the page of the book as I thought about my conversation with Howard this morning.

"It's a big day, Torres." Howard says as he walks into the office, pulling on his jacket. He grins widely at me as he sits down across from me at his desk. 

"Yeah? Why's that?" I ask, shuffling through my notes. I was looking for something I had written about some kind of scale tony had talked about but I couldn't seem to find it. 

"Today is the day we do the procedure." He says and my head shoots up, my hands stilling over the sheets of paper. 

"The procedure? You mean the serum? That's today?"

"Yes, it is. So I'm not going to be able to help you today, but assuming everything goes well..." He pauses and I give him a look. 

"I'm not saying anything." He just chuckles. 

"Well, assuming everything goes well then, after a week or so of sorting things out I should have plenty of time to help you." He smiles widely at me. "There are going to be people watching the procedure, you can come too if you'd like. I'll just say that you're my assistant. You need a break."

My mind immediately went to Steve, I'd be able to see him before the serum, before he became Captain America. I hesitantly open my mouth, wanting so badly to agree. 

"I... can't. I really should keep working." I force myself to say, gesturing lamely down at the work. "Thanks for the invite though, Howard."

"You're sure?" He asks again, standing from his chair. "I'm going to be making history today."

I give him a reassuring smile and nod. "I'm sure. Are you leaving now?"

"I am, Jarvis is getting the car." He adjusts his jacket again. "Last chance, Devyn."

"Go, make history. I'm fine here."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight.

"Good luck." I say as he leaves the office, leaving me sitting alone in the quiet.

That was hours ago, no doubt they had already completed the procedure. Steve Rogers was now a super-soldier, the only super-soldier. 

Steve had told me the story of today. The success of the serum, the attack that killed Erskine. I knew what would happen next. Steve would travel for a bit, selling bonds when all he wanted to do was fight for his country. 

I knew it would be months before he would be given the chance to fight. 

✯☾✯

It was hours later when Howard returned. I look up from the same page I had been reading over and over again as the door opened. Howard walks in, his jacket gone and his tie loose around his neck. He looks so tired.

"Hey," I say, putting the book down. "How did it go?"

"The serum worked." Howard says, thought his voice sounds sad and I know that everything that steve had told me had to have happened. Howard uncaps the bottle on the counter, pouring himself a drink. 

"Is everything alright?" I ask, standing from the desk and cautiously walking to his side. He doesn't turn around as he takes his first sip. 

"We... There was an attack and we lost someone. Dr. Erskine" He says, finally turning to look at me. My heart drops into my stomach. Just becuase I knew it happened doesn't make this any easier.

"I'm so sorry, Howard," I say. he just nods and finishes off his drink. "Do you... Do you know who attacked?"

"A German spy, part of a group called Hydra..." he looks lost in thought for a moment. "I examined one of their submarines... they've got technology that we don't have. We're not even close."

I watch silently as Howard stares at a spot on the wall, thinking over the events of the day, no doubt. He moves suddenly, looking down at his empty glass. 

"How did your research go?" He asks as he turns to pour himself another drink. I hesitate but figure he could use a change in subject.

"There's not much around about Time travel, especially not anything that's not fiction." I say, gesturing to the book on the desk. Howard pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I... We can work on it later though, I was thinking of turning in for the night anyways."

He opens his eyes and looks over at me, giving me a tired smile. I return the smile and grab the book, tucking it under my arm. 

"Goodnight Howard." He lifts his drink as an answer and I make my way out of the office, heading down the hall to my room.

The room was simple, just a guest room. the only thing personal in it were the papers and few books i had carried over from the office and the clothes that hung in the closet.

I toss the book on the bed as I shut the door behind me. The room was comfortable enough, the lamp on the bedside table giving off just enough light for me to read late into the night. 

I pull the bottom drawer of the dresser open and stare down sadly at my folded pair of jeans and my old t-shirt. My phone sitting on top. I could see my reflection in the black screen, staring down sadly. 

With a sigh, I push aside my phone and grabbed the t-shirt, bringing it to my face. It had been washed after the first night of my stay, so it no longer smelled like home.

I strip down and throw the T-shirt on. regardless, It still offered me some sort of comfort.

I crawl onto the bed, pulling the covers up over my legs as I reach for the book with my other hand. I wasn't quite ready to give up for the night. Though I knew that reading The Time Machine wouldn't give me the answerS I needed. 

I just needed to keep my mind occupied otherwise I'd get lost in my thoughts of home. 

✯☾✯

Steve and Natasha watch as Luca works, bent over his laptop, lost in his concentration. It's been a few weeks since Devyn disappeared and there's been no sign of her, but that hadn't stopped the teenager.

"How long has he been up here?" Natasha asked, speaking quietly so only steve would hear her. She wasn't quite ready to deal with Luca, having heard plenty about his short temper and impatient outbursts.

"A few hours now. He came in early this morning." Steve says, running a hand through his hair. Natasha could see how tired he was too. "I'm not sure he slept at all."

Natasha and Clint had come back a few days ago from whatever mission they had been on. They were quickly filled in on what had happened by the others. Nat had wasted no time reaching out to a few of her contacts, trying to see if anyone had seen or heard anything from the missing woman. But like everyone else, she was coming up empty. 

"Are you guys just going to stand there staring at me? It's a little distracting." Luca said, not looking up from his work. Steve and Nat share a look before walking further into the room. 

"We came to check on you," Natasha said, taking a careful step forward. "You came in pretty early today. Did you get any sleep?"

"I got enough." Luca says, not looking up from his laptop screen. Steve sighs and turns so he's leaning on the table, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Luca, I had an idea." Steve says, Luca looks up at him and it's then that Steve can see just how tired he was. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He was incredibly pale, too. "Devyn had set up facial recognition for bucky a little before she... before she disappeared. Could we do something like that for her?"

"Like what we did to try and find Loki?" Nat asked. Steve nodded.

"We could try it," Luca says, dragging a hand through his hair. "I can set up the algorithm. I'll just edit hers really. Shouldn't take me too long..."

"Luca," Steve started, glancing at Nat who also looked concerned. "We were thinking that you should take a break. When was the last time you went to school?"

"It's fine, Steve." Luca says dismissively.

"You've been spending all your time here. What about your classes? You're supposed to graduate this..."

"I'm fine. This is a little more important to me than high school right now."

Steve closes his mouth, wanting to say more but knowing nothing was going to get through to the teenager.

"You need to take a break, Luca." Nat tried, using more force in her voice to try and get him to listen.

"How can I take a break?" Luca spat, his anger was getting the best of him again. "I'm the only one who seems to care that she's missing. I'm the only one who is trying to get her back! You're all acting like everything is fine!"

"You know that's not true," Steve says, stepping forward. "We're all doing everything that we can!"

"Really?" Luca says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where are Bruce and Tony? Why aren't they in the lab. I haven't seen them in a few days now. Did they forget that they're the reason she's gone?"

"Luca..."

"No. Tony is planning his stupid party. I guess he has more important things to worry about, right?"

"That's not it--" Steve says

"Guys, we found it." A voice crackles over the com. Steve stops, raising a hand to his ear. "We found it."

"Loki's Sceptor?" He asks, sharing a look with Nat. He glances over at Luca before taking a sharp breath and pushing himself up from the table. "Where's it located?"

"Sokovia. We're heading out in an hour." There's another crackle of static and the voice is gone.

Steve and Nat share another look before looking back down at Luca.

"What?" Luca asks, feeling the tension in the room. he was still simmering with anger.

"We've got to go." Nat said. "We've got a location on Loki's Scepter."

"You're all going to run off?" Luca says, his annoyance growing. this is what he was talking about. none of them seemed to care.

"Luca, getting our hands on Loki's scepter could help us reopen the portal or get us closer to finding Devyn. We need to get it." Steve said. "We'll be gone for a few days and then we'll be back. But this could really help Tony and Bruce figure out that portal."

Luca shook his head, looking down at his shoes. He was aware that they were the Avengers and that they had other responsibilities. But this was his sister. She was everything to him.

"fine." Luca says reluctantly after thinking it over for a moment. "Fine, okay. Go get it."

"That means you're going to have to back off of this for a few days."

"What? No!" Luca knew that he couldn't stop them from leaving, but he wasn't going to completely stop on the work he was doing. If anything he felt he needed to just more work to make up for Tony and Bruce being gone.

"Go back to school, make sure you're all set to graduate. We'll let you know when we're back."

"This is bullshit! I'm not going back to sitting in English while I could be working to find my sister!" Luca yells, Standing from his chair to glare at the Superhero in front of him.

"Devyn wouldn't want you to throw everything away for her." Steve says, his voice rising as he spoke to the teenager. "She would be telling you to do the same thing. I think you know that too, Luca."

"We should go." Nat says to Steve. she turns again to Luca. "Please Luca, for us and your sister, get some rest, go to your classes. we'll update you when we get back, but until then you need to take care of yourself."

Steve wonders if he should say anything else but thinks better of it. Instead, he squeezes Luca's shoulder and turns to follow Natasha out of the lab. 

Luca sighs as the door shuts behind the two Avengers. He knew that they were right, that Devyn would absolutely kill him if she knew how much school he was skipping, how little sleep he was getting. But he knew that she would do the same for him.

Reluctantly he turned and closed the lid of his laptop.

✯☾✯


End file.
